


Unstable

by Gakkyoku (Gakkyoku_Tenshi)



Series: Mental Patients [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki (Naruto) - Freeform, Akatsuki - Freeform, F/M, Tobi (Naruto) - Freeform, Uchiha Obito - Freeform - Freeform, naruto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:31:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5109530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gakkyoku_Tenshi/pseuds/Gakkyoku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tori, a therapist a Konoha Therapy Group (KTG), is assigned her worst case ever, Uchiha Obito.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unstable

** File **

**Last Name** Uchiha

 **First Name** Obito

 **Age** 31

 **Disorders / Reason for Therapy** Multi-Personality Disorder / Trauma

 

* * *

 

 

“Uchiha Obito, huh.” A black haired woman stated to herself, she was a therapist for the Konoha Therapy Group; or better known KTG. The group was dedicated to helping those who needed therapy, not just them, but others as well. The group leader was Hatake Kakashi, he had Four others (plus a dog) with the group; Sai, Uzimaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Yamato, and his dog Pakkun. “Hey, Hatake, we got another Uchiha down on the list. You’ll never believe who it is!” She yelled, said man walked into the room and quickly grabbed the file from her, his eyes widened with surprise. “Obito?” He asked, the woman nodded and pointed to herself. “I got him, you might bring back old memories.” She stated. “Watch out, he’s a tricky one to crack, Tori.” Kakashi replied. He stared at her with a serious look in his eye, he knew Uchiha Obito better than anyone.

 

“Don’t sweat it, Kakashi. I’m very good at this! Remember I went through twenty patients in one month, I doubt he’ll be any harder.”

 

“That’s not what I’m worried about, he’s a trickster. He can trick anyone.” Kakashi replied sharply. Tori smiled and laughed, “calm down, geez, you’re being like Sasuke!” She joked.

 

He smiled behind his mask and shook his head, he knew how Sasuke was, too serious for his own good. “I’m meeting him tomorrow, so don’t wait up.” Tori said pulling her satchel over her shoulder. “I won’t, see you after tomorrow, Tori,” With that both therapists walked to their homes.

 

* * *

 

 

When Tori walked to the KTG office she was meet by Naruto arguing with Sakura and Sai sitting in the background talking with a patient. “Hey, you two, get your shit together or talk with Kakashi about it!” Tori hissed at the arguing teens, they immediately shut up and walked to their sides of the office. Tori looked at the side where the waiting patients would be, there he sat; Uchiha Obito, his hair was sticking up and pointing in random directions, much like Naruto’s un-tame hair. “Are you Aoi Tori?” He asked looking up to her; she smiled down at him. “Yes, you are Uchiha Obito, correct?” She asked back, he simply nodded and weakly smiled back; forced, she could tell. All patients tried to be tough, but broke down afterwards, “Tori?” The sound of his deep voice scared her a little bit. It wasn’t deep enough to be called baritone, just two or three more tones lower than he would be baritone.. “Yes?” “Aren’t we going to do something? Instead of you just smiling at me?” The tone in his voice was anger, but his face was as stoic as most Uchiha’s faces.

 

“Let’s go then.” The Uchiha male followed after her as they walked to her part of the office. “Take a seat.”Tori motioned towards a chair, Obito reluctantly cooperated with her and took a seat on the chair. “Okay, let’s see here.” Tori flipped through the pages of the file titled “Uchiha Obito” she stopped on a page with two pictures, one of him and another with a man in a orange mask. The picture simply had _Tobi_ scrawled over the mask.

 

Obito watched her with little wonder, he didn’t mind much on what she was looking at, but instead wondered what she was like out of the office. He reached for the satchel that was set in front of him. _What’s in here_ , he thought as he gripped the handle, at that moment a hand smaller then his wrapped around his wrist. “Put it back.” Tori hissed at him, she tightened her grip on his wrist. He let go and retracted his hand to his side and smiled, it was more of an _I hate you_ smile rather than a _Sorry_ smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and/or leaving kudos and comments!


End file.
